1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus having a power supply device which is capable of shutting off a power supply to the electronic apparatus in response to an access cover separating from a casing to provide the maintenance or repair of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic apparatus has an opening to be opened and closed by an access cover in order to allow a user to easily add an optional item in the apparatus or replace inner parts of the apparatus with new ones.
FIG. 1 illustrates a printer as an example of an electronic apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the electronic apparatus 100 includes a casing 110 defining an exterior of the electronic device, an access cover 120 opening and closing an opening 115 formed in one side of the casing 110, a power cable 10 connected to an external utility power source, and a socket (not shown), into which a plug (not shown) of the power cable 10 is removably connected.
The conventional electronic apparatus with the above construction keeps receiving power supply through the power cable 10 and the socket (not shown) unless there is a separate operation performed to shut off power from the utility power supply. The power supply continues to provide power even when the access cover 120 is open. This is problematic because the user may cause shock to the circuits inside, by mistakes or carelessness, while he/she is working on the maintenance or repair of the apparatus in a state that the utility power is being supplied, which would then cause a disorder of the apparatus. Also, if the apparatus has the inner parts being operated by a high-voltage and at a high temperature such as in the case of a printer, there is a problem of an accident such as electrocution or burns.